


Face-off

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Mister Zero, Crocodile Master [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Peter is not the only one disturbed by Lesley's treason and by the Faceless Man.





	Face-off

Nightingale dreams of a magical standoff against the Faceless Man again, but can't wake up. At least it is not over Peter's dead body this time.  
  
"Should I take this off?" Faceless taunts, showing his beige mask.  
  
Nightingale tenses, remembering previous nightmares: the fallen's mutilated heads, the survivors's faces falling off, David's youthful face, smiling at him, David's face again and again, after he shot himself.  
  
"No!" He manages to shout this time.  
  
"Pity." Faceless taunts. "Does time heal all wounds even if you age backwards?"  
  
Nightingale wakes up shaking and breathless. Once again he rises to fill some paperwork.


End file.
